rise_of_the_guardians_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dream Twins
this article, The Dream Twins, is the property of Halloweves Victor Black and Elizabeth ManSnoozie are known as the dream twins as they are dream spirits while Victor is centered around bad dreams his sister on the other had is centered around good dreams. History Born in the Victorian era to a wealthy family the twins had every thing that they could desire and they where quite content with lives. Shortly after the ninth birthday the where murdered in a kidnapping gone wrong, the kidnapper had dragged Victor and Elizabeth along with their younger brother through the forest behind their home in hopes to get them as far away from their home before someone in the house noticed the children missing. Confused and scared their younger brother Fredrick started to cry annoying the kidnapper. Having enough of Fredrick crying he pulled out a knife threatening him to be quiet or else. The kidnapper killed the twins by stabbing them when they tried to protect Fredrick from him, panicking the kidnapper turned and fled the forest leaving the pair to bleed out on the forest floor as the moonlight shone on them. While Elizabeth currently lives with Sandy, Victor wonders between him and Pitch though he never strays from his sister for to long. Appearance Victor – he has chin length glossy black hair, light grey skin and he has green eyes with beauty mark under his left eye. Though his eyes turn a golden/yellow colour when he uses his powers. He wears a white shirt, a black sweater vest and black trousers along with a yellow tie and gloves. On his feet he wears a black pair of dress shoes. Elizabeth- she has shoulder length glossy black hair, golden skin and freckles, she to has green eyes like her twin brother and she is the tallest of the two. She wears a yellow cardigan, a light yellow blouse and a black skirt. On her feet she wears a black pair of dolly shoes that have a yellow bow on them and in her hair a yellow hair band that has a bow on it. Their looks haven't changed a lot since they where mortals as they both had black hair and green eyes, the only difference they have is there skin colour which used to been a very sickly pale colour. Personality Elizabeth is a bubbly girl who always sees the best in people and has a constant smile on her face. She has an aura of innocence around her and is peaceful by nature, but don’t let the sweet smile fool you, as she is a fierce fighter, so if you hurt those she cares for or threaten children and she will put their well-being before her own, well just beware. Victor is a quiet serious person, who rarely speaks out loud and tends to be sarcastic when he does. He normal has a scowl on his face and hardly ever smiles, this cause him to come across as emotionless. He can be very cruel when he wants to be and no problem with inflicting injuries to others. He is also can be quite the manipulator to get what he wants. Powers and Abilities Victor’s powers are similar to that of Pitch's, but Victor's aren't as strong. He does have the abilities to always escape from a situation when it gets out of control. Fear Illusion '''-He can cause people to live through their worst fear with the help of illusion. Victor helped Pitch a lot of times to make his Fearlings, and for some reason they listen better if Victor gives any contradicting orders to Pitch's, they will do Victor's orders. Elizabeth’s power similar to that of Sandy's but Elizabeth is not as strong. '''Dream Illusion -She, like her brother, can use illusion but instead of making people live through their worst fear she cause people to live through their most happy dreams. While the twins may not look like it, they are in fact, fast, strong, and can use the fighting style Tai Chi. Relationships North- Enemy- Victor really doesn’t have an opinion of North after all he only met North a few times, but during those few times he and North did speak about Victor being on the naughty list. Ally/Friend- Elizabeth on the other hand loves North and his workshop, it is one of her favourite places to be. Tooth- Friend/Enemy -Tooth is perhaps one of the few Guardians that Victor actually likes, that is most likely due to the fact that Tooth reminds Victor of his Mortal mother and because of this he hated helping Pitch kidnapping her fairies. Victor believes that Tooth is a good roll model for Elizabeth. Ally/Friend/-Enemy Elizabeth loves Tooth and looks up to her a lot, hoping that she one day to can be come a strong guardian like her. Bunnymund- Friend/Enemy- Victor and Bunny have a frenemy relationship, they either can get on well or fight but the pair bond over their mutual annoyance of Jack Frost. Bunny even gave him the nicknames, The Nightmare Prince and Mini Pitch. Friend/Ally/Enemy- Elizabeth adores Bunny and when she meets him she will jump on his back and hang there for a while. The pair have an elder brother younger sister relationship and Bunny is quite protective over her. Sandman-Father/Ally- Elizabeth and Sandy have a father daughter relationship, Sandy lets her help him to deliver good dreams to children. Elizabeth often acts as the voice for her father when Sandy can’t get the other guardians attention. She believes that she has the best and cutest father, something she states. Enemy- Sandy is one, if not the only one of Victor’s fears but he tries to push away his fear so he can be civil toward Sandy for Elizabeths sake. Jack Frost- Ally/friend- Elizabeth doesn’t see Jack a lot, but looks forward to when she does, as he always has away of making her laugh. Enemy- Victor finds Jack to be an annoyance and often wonders how Nix puts up with him. He hates the fact that Jack will not call him by his name, instead Jack calls him Boogeyman Jr Pitch- Father/Ally- Victor and Pitch have a father son relationship and are very close, perhaps it’s because the pair are so similar. The only time that Victor serious fought with Pitch was during the Battle that Pitch had with the Guardians, as Victor believed that Pitch had destroyed his sister, but when Elizabeth turned out to be okay, Victor went in search of Pitch and found him a few days after Nix did. Wherever Pitch is Victor is not far behind, as Victor is very loyal to his 'Father'. Enemy- apart from the time that they met, Elizabeth didn't know what to make of Pitch, as she knows that she should hate him as he did turn her into a nightmare when he turned Sandy into one, but how can she hate the man her brother views as a father? Allegro- Ally/Friend- Elizabeth has always like Allegro, as he helps her with ideas for dreams when she can't think of any. She loves the fact that Allegro and Nix and dating, as Elizabeth believes that the two are good for each other. Friend- Half the time Victor is not sure what to make of Allegro, and when the two first met Victor believed that Nix could make a better friend than Allegro, but the more the two met, the more Allegro grew on Victor. Even though the pair are friends, Victor still believes that Nix could have a better boyfriend than Allegro. Ebony Black- it’s safe to say that Victor and Ebony resent each other and the pair fight like cats and dogs when ever they meet. Victor believes that Ebony is annoying and that Pitch made a mistake in creating her, even though he resents Ebony, she is one of the people that Victor actually talks to even if it's just to insult her. What he hates the most about Ebony is while they share the same powers, Victor's ones are weaker than her's unless he uses his Fear Illusion. Though Victor does view her as a sister, just the one he hates. Elizabeth on the other hand gets on well with Ebony, and she finds the continuous war between Victor and Ebony to be funny. Gaia/Mother Nature- The three don't really interact, though Elizabeth does respect Gaia a lot because she is in Elizabeth's opinion, does a very important job. Victor dislikes her because of her hate for Pitch. Victor has his own nickname to mock Gaia with and it's Mommy Dearest. Rosie-Elizabeth really likes the Guardian of Love and always talks to her whenever the two meet, she hopes that one day she and Rosie can become good friends. Victor on the other hand, doesn't really interact with Rosie, but he does wonder if he can turn love into hate if Rosie where to be possessed by a few nightmares. Sol- The pair have yet to met Sol, but Victor doubts that when they do meet that he will not like Sol, after all Victor is a creature of darkness when Sol is the Guardian of Light. Drippet- Elizabeth enjoys what little time she spends around Drippet, being around the personification of water somehow reminds her of times when she was mortal. Victor see Drippet even less than his sister, but he enjoys teasing the Guardian of Water about his name the most, even if it's about Drippets name and clothes or lack of even. Victor doesn't think that Drippet would pose much of a threat in a fight, after all what can water do to a shadow. Pan- Both Victor and Elizabeth where introduced to Pan by Jack Frost. Elizabeth after meeting Pan a few times began to grow a slight crush on him, nowadays that slight crush is a large one but she can't tell what the young Guardian of the Wild feels about her. Victor on the other hand really couldn’t care for Pan, when they first met and after he found out his sister feelings, he set about trying to prove to Elizabeth that Pan is an idiot Timothy Rune - the pair really don’t know Timothy to have a valid opinion of him, though Victor is impressed by Timothy's powers. Halloween- Because Nix was the one to find them, as well as teach them everything they know and live with them for fifty years, the twins love her, viewing Nix to be their older sister. They would do anything to make her happy, even put up with her annoying friend and boyfriend in Victor’s case. Idarii- The trio have never met, though the twins have heard a lot about him due to Allegro. Even though they never met, Elizabeth and Victor like Idarii because he is an embodiment of Imagination, something that the twins both use to make their sweet dreams and Nightmares. Mid Noon- Elizabeth hopes to meet Mid Noon soon after hearing Stories about him from other spirits. Victor met Mid Noon a few times and is generally indifferent to him, though he does think that Mid Noon is a strange being that talks too much. Even though they've only met a hand full of times, Victor has given Mid Noon a nickname, The Time Boy. La Calvera- the Twin's haven’t spoke to her in person, but have seen her enough times around Hades to know who she is. Eris- Whenever Eris is around, Elizabeth tends to stay close to Sandy, knowing that Eris won't try anything while her papa is around. However, when Elizabeth tries to fight her for a long time, someone else comes and helps her. Elizabeth finds that her Dream Illusion is an affective weapon against Eris Choke Cloud. Victor -While knowing that given the chance, Eris will use him to cause panic, but Victor can't but help be fascinated by Eris and her methods. He finds it amusing when Eris is faking a motherly attitude to reach out to Victor and His sister. At one point, Victor considered going to live with Eris so that he could learn better ways to cause fear, but once Halloween suggested that Victor should go and live with Pitch, Victor decided that he didn't need Eris anymore. Now a days Victor enjoys to play the Better Manipulator with Eris even if Eris doesn't know it. Lord of the Dead, Hades- Elizabeth is slightly scared of Hades but she pushs that aside as "uncle", Hades is a friend of her father and the Adoptive uncle to her brother, she likes visiting Hades in his castle in the monster realm. Victor- Hades like his adoptive uncle, though he doesn’t get to see Hades as much as he would like to. But when he does, Victor has a lot of fun spending time with his uncle.Victor likes to listen to Hades stories of the past. Quotes Victor Quotes "Sometimes I don't know whether to laugh at you or pity you." – To Ebony “Are you always this stupid or are you making a special effort today” "You're just angry that father choose me to be his child while he was stuck with disappointment like you sister." to Ebony "Do not call me that frost, or are you that much of a fool you can't remember my name is VICTOR" - to jack “How can I ever be on the nice list when my very existence and what I am meant to do will always be naughty” – To North “Stop asking me and following me in hopes to find father sister, or you will face your worst nightmare and I don’t need you to be asleep to do so.” –To Ebony “Are you threating me, The Nightmare Prince?” “Can you feel it Father, the fear, their fear”- To Pitch "Mine and Eris relationship is a unique one, we often play a came called who’s the Better Manipulator, even if she doesn't realize it." “I could drive you to insanity with just one look, so do not underestimate me” Elizabeth Quotes “Just because I look sweet does not mean I am” – To Jack before fighting Nightmares “Mister North Sir, Papa has been trying to get your attention” – To North “Be nice brother, it will not kill you” – To Victor “Ignore him, he just in a bad mood” "Ebony he is my brother, your big brother or little brother, because physicaly you're older but we're over 100 years old"- To Ebony "How interesting that those you where meant to protect, protected you in the end"- To the guardians about the children standing up to Pitch "You really shouldn’t make my little brother angry Jack, while he may not look like it, Victor is strong and with one of his powers could turn you insane by using your fear against you"- to Jack Category:Childrens' Heros Category:Fanon Characters Category:Neutral Category:Females Category:Male Category:Pitch's Children Category:Pitch's Family Category:Halloweves Category:Black Family